Christmas Eve In Smash Mansion
by Destiny Chance
Summary: 'Twas the night before Christmas when all through Smash Mansion, for everyone, sleeping was the only action. Down the hall was a sudden clatter, five young brawlers went to go see what was the matter. (Kirby, Yoshi, Pikachu, Ice Climbers) (I know it's Summer, but it's a remake of a fanfiction I made before Christmas last year) (Image edited by GamingGirlify)


It was the night before Christmas. Everyone is sleeping peacefully, all hoping for a load of presents. Suddenly, a small bang came from the hallway, waking up five young smashers and three doors opening to see what's the matter. "Did anyone hear that?" Yoshi asked, everyone else nodded. "It came from down there." Pikachu points to a corner of the hall, "I-it could be a ghost..." Popo shivered, "So what do we do?" Nana asked. Both the Ice Climbers shared a room, but all the other smashers had their own. It was silent, until a door whammed open. "Race ya there!" Kirby ran to where Pikachu pointed.

Later...

"You dragged me all the way down here just to see what's going on! We followed the noise to whatever this room is. Why don't I know what this room is? Because we can't reach the light switch! And I don't even like the dark!" Nana complained. "First of all, your the ones who followed me down here. Second of all, it's the supply room, it smells like it. "Kirby said.

"Smell like it? You don't even have a nose! We aren't even allowed here! How is the door unlocked? How did we get here?!" Yoshi panicked, the five of them heard another noise and continued to follow it. "Look on the bright side, we could be following Santa!" Popo smiled happily, "Who's Santa?" Yoshi asked. "I don't believe in Santa." Pikachu said. "This Christmas I'm not getting any presents from Santa." Kirby adds.

"You never heard? WHAT?! And why not?" Popo responded. "Let's talk one at a time. Yoshi, Santa is a fat human who wears red and white and delivers presents to little boys and girls by coming down their chimney and putting presents under the tree and eats the cookies your supposed to leave him and gets around the world by magic flying reindeer and his elves make the presents of course and-""Okay! We get it!" Popo interrupted Nana.

"Why does he wear red and white? Does he deliver presents to the adults too? What if you don't have a chimney? Why under the tree? Can't you leave donuts? Where does he get the magic? Why not magic flying Yoshi's? What are elves-""I SAID WE GET IT!" Popo interrupted Yoshi.

"Hey, I found a flashlight!" Kirby said, "But we need battery's!" Everyone quickly scattered around the room, looking for batteries. "Ow! I tripped on something!" Pikachu says and gets up, whirring sounds began. "I smell food!" Yoshi eats something. "Don't eat any- AHH!" Nana says. "I feel different..." Yoshi said. "Hey, what's thiiiiiiiiiiisssss!" Popo asked.

Rolling sounds begin then a sound of a see-saw comes in, followed by something flying in the air. As it flew, something alive hit Pikachu's foot, surprised, he made a thunderbolt, allowing Nana to see what was about to land on the ground. Her eyes widened and yelled, "SMART BOMB! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Upstairs...

"Hey Ness, what's that screaming downstairs?"

"I dunno Lucas, it's probably the girls though."

Downstairs...

All was quiet until two rolling things lightly hit Kirby, "Hey! I found the batteries!"

He put it in the flashlight and turned it on to see Yoshi like he ate a Poison Mushroom, a Pitfall seed stuck to Nana's foot and a Mr. Saturn stuck on Pikachu's. The effect of the mushroom wore off, the pitfall seed faded away and Mr. Saturn walked into a crate. "After all this, I just want peace, and quiet..." Popo says. The noise they followed suddenly came from outside the room, everyone groaned but got up anyways.

Later...

"So you don't believe in Santa Claus?" Nana asked as they continued to follow the sound, "Yeah!" Pikachu responded. Yoshi asks, "Why not?""Because I never got a present from him in my whole entire life." Nana gasped and Popo asked, "Is it because you always get coal?""How'd you know if he gets coal?" Kirby asks.

Popo shrugged. "Besides, if Santa dosen't give you anything, who will you call who will?" Pikachu asked. "GHOST BUSTERS!" Kirby said. "No comment." Yoshi says, "No comment to that time you thought Cupid was the Tooth Fairy. And that time you thought Pit was cupid. Do even have teeth?!" Kirby responded.

The sound suddenly stopped, "Great, you scared it away." Nana says, "Um did you guys notice that all the decorations in all the rooms are destroyed?" Popo asked. Everyone looked around.

"Okay... maybe Santa's reindeer got loose in the mansion and wreaked everything in panic!" Kirby suggested. Pikachu facepalmed, "Then how can he see?""DUH, with Rudolph." Nana responded. "Well what do we do now? The sound is gone!" Yoshi asks.

"Umm... not panic?" Popo recommend.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Yoshi, seriously?!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Ohhhhhhh..."

Everyone looked to where Yoshi was looking at, there was something, they didn't know what it was, but it was something. It looked like a leafy monster. They screamed in terror and ran in separate directions.

Later...

"Hey guys! I'm alive! Let's celebrate by making me a gingerbread house!" Kirby said, there was no answer. "Okay, fine, but if your dead, your family owes me!" He began to worry, "Uh... guys?"

"At least I got a flashlight. But i'd trade it for my friends any day." As Kirby said those words, red and green sparkles connected with his breath, then flew behind him and made something appear.

He heard footsteps, "Yes! Thank you Santa-" It was the leafy monster standing right in front of the pink puffball, he screamed and ran the opposite direction. Kirby whispered as he ran, "I believe, it was only a mistake, GET ME OUTA HERE!"

He turned a corner and ran into a room then locked the doors behind him.

...

"Wow, we're sooooo lucky we ran in the same direction." Popo says as he held Nana's hand so they won't loose eachother, "Yeah, but it's too bad we don't have the flashlight." Nana responded and sighed.

"True, but the flashlight is nothing. I'm just grateful you didn't get hurt!" Popo smiled. "Same to you too!" Nana smiled along with him. As they said those words, red and green sparkles connected with their breath, then flew behind them and made something appear.

"Hey, look! It's a floating light!" Nana turned around, Popo thought she was crazy but turned to her view and saw it too. "I bet it's Santa's magic." They say, "Jynx! Double Jynx! Triple Jynx! Quadruple Jynx!" The light faded into a scary looking color, the two gasped.

They turned a corner and ran into a room then locked the doors behind them.

...

"Ewww, I smell fart!" Yoshi looked around to see no one, "And that's the least of my worries." He walked around expecting something to pop up so he won't be scared when it did.

"...Now I see how the people who has no homes feel. Lonely, scared, cold... I wish those people would have good friends like mine, a mansion like this one, and be forever happy!" As Yoshi said those words, red and green sparkles connected with his breath, then flew behind him and made something appear.

"A door! What's best of all is that it's glowing!" Yoshi looked around, "It must be Christmas magic from Santa! I better lock the doors in case someone scary follows me though."

Yoshi turned a corner and ran into a room then locked the doors behind him.

...

"Ugh! I'm all alone." Pikachu angrily walks through the pitch black of wherever he is. Pikachu walked for a while now and realized something.

"Am I even in the mansion anymore?!" He looked around but all was black, "I might never see my friends again! I'll never be able to tell them that I never actually did get coal! I sort of did believe in Santa but it seemed to impossible for his existence, my mind tricked me into thinking he's not real, even though I did get some presents from him. I'll never tell them that I actually did steal Kirby's food without asking that one time! But most importantly. I'll never, ever, be able to say how kind they were, how generous, I'll never be able to say thanks, or Merry Christmas, or anything!"

Pikachu sighed and sat down, "I may not 'completely' believe in Santa, but all I'm asking this Christmas is to see them at least for one more time..." As Pikachu said those words, red and green sparkles connected with his breath, then flew behind him and made something appear.

"A candy cane?" The candy cane rushed after Pikachu, making him run away from it, even though it stopped chasing him for three seconds after it appeared.

The yellow mouse turned a corner and ran into a room then locked the doors behind him.

He saw everyone else by the other doors in the living room, he can tell by Kirby's flashlight. He smiled, "Thanks Santa."

Later...

The five of our little investigators continue to follow the noise after being separated. "So why would you get nothing this year? Your totally nice!" Pikachu asked, Kirby remained silent then said, "Well... remember than time when the new zoo opened up? And the animals 'broke free'?"

"WOAH, seriously? Why?!" Everyone asked, "Because they gave me that... 'look'. Aaannnddd that time when Master Hand lost his glove, and that time when the building caught on fire, and that time when Bowser got cloned... and so on..."

"Pht, the NEXT thing you'll tell us is that your the one who made Mario and Peach break up that one time!" Popo says, Kirby laughed nervously and Pikachu facepalmed. "Well, those things weren't HALF bad." Yoshi said. "I was the one who almost killed everyone by that flood." Kirby says. "WHY?!" Yoshi asked in disbelief.

"It's not Christmas yet, you still have time to make up for it!" Nana reminded, Kirby's frown slowly turned into a smile, "Your right! You always have such amazing, fantastic, even PERFECT IDEAS!""...Too much..." Nana says.

"I think it's too late, it's probably gonna be Christmas morning in 30 minutes from now!" Pikachu said. "ITS NEVER TOO LATE!" Popo did a heroic pose. "Yeeeaaaahhhhh." Pikachu responded sarcastically. The noise they were following grew larger, they were getting close. "We're almost there!" Everyone says and walks ahed of Yoshi and Kirby.

"Okay, what's the real reason? I know it isn't you who did all those things because I know the REAL people who actually did it, and they had major proof." Yoshi questioned, Kirby sighed. "It's just that the other brawlers call me useless, they say I'm a mistake, I'm not supposed to be here. It came to the point when I felt that their right! You already know about all this."

"And like I said before, their wrong! Don't think that, your ridiculously awesome!"

"Oh yeah? Name one time I one a match."

"Ummmmmmm..."

"See?!"

"Ignore what they say! You know what my mom told me once? Everyone is their own puzzle peice, some peices may be bigger than you, some smaller. But really, your all the same, all unique by the color, the shape, the way you fit into another peice. When those two peices connect, is when a best friend finds out their each others best friend! And personally, don't tell the others, I feel like your the best friend of all my best friends, the one i'd go to first. Don't let them push you around. Think about it, with one puzzle peice missing, like you think your missing, then the picture will never be complete. Your important, you may not be perfect, and you may not be evil, you may not be normal either, no one is any of those things. But everyone has one thing in common, that your all very special in your own way!"

Kirby stood still for a moment, Yoshi stopped walking too. "So... the moral of all this is... that everyone is actually the exact same person so if someone makes fun of you, you can say that your the exact same person as them so their basically making fun of themselves?" Kirby asks jokingly.

"I guess so, I never really understood that." Yoshi sarcastically said. "Me neither." Kirby sarcastically said as well. They both laughed. "Thanks." Kirby said, cutting off from the jokes, "I really needed to hear that from my best friend of all best friends.""Anytime." Yoshi said. The two of them smiled happily at each other.

"Hey guys!" Pikachu called out to the two. They ran up to him, Pikachu looked at Kirby and Yoshi like he said something else, "I said run the OTHER way! This purple smoke is sleepinnngggg..." Pikachu was then sound asleep, he fell to the ground. Yoshi and Kirby put the 'OHHHHH... sorry' look on their face and ran the other way as fast as they could, but it was too late, the smoke caught up to them.

Tomorrow...

"Wake up everyone! It's Christmas!" Master Hand cheered through the announcements. All the smashers got right out of their beds and ran downstairs into the party room where the big Christmas tree and hundreds of presents await.

The five young brawlers woke up on their beds, wondering how they got there. They followed the other smashers to the party room.

"Do you know what happened last night!?" Kirby yelled through the bunch of chatter as he and Yoshi ran along with the crowd. "Not a clue! Anyways, Merry Christmas!" Yoshi responded, Kirby smiled. "Merry Christmas!"

Meanwhile, somewhere in the crowd of brawlers...

"Wow, we did a good job decorating! Look at everyone's faces, they're probably wondering where it came from!"

"Yeah, but I can't believe you made such loud noise as we decorated everything! It's like we're being followed!"

"Oh yeah? Your the one who got glue all over you and fell into the box of wreaths! You looked like a leafy monster! And you knocked down all the decorations in the south hall!"

"Your the one who forgot to lock the storage room!"

"Your the monster who was chasing Kirby to ask for help to get the wreaths and glue off of you!"

"Come on, that's not as nearly as bad as you trying to put the kids to sleep with sleeping potion!"

"Well it worked!"

"Why were they wandering around the mansion anyways?"

"Probably to catch Santa putting gifts under the tree! When really, it was just us. I hope they didn't see us do it or we would've wreaked their childhood."

"They probably didn't, it was the first thing we did once everyone was asleep. Besides, we were just doing Master Hand a favour so even if they did see us, that can be our excuse."

"Or we can say their dreaming and send them to bed."

"Sure, let's go lie to kids now."

"I just feel happy Master Hand trusts us to get the presents out of the box everyone's supposed to put the presents they wanna give someone in. And to make the gifts for the kids, saying it's from Santa. ALSO to hang all the decorations in one night."

"Well, that's why he asked us. We were allowed to get more people to help out but it was too late already. I feel so accomplished!"

"Accomplished as in you fiddling around with that toy you refused to wrap because it was so 'awesome'? A floating light that can change colours, like COME ON. You made a bright, happy light turn into a dark, scary one! The Ice Climbers looked terrified!"

"You accidentally turned on the lights to the entrance of the living room. How about try testing the lights when Yoshi's not around so he doesn't suspect stuff?"

"You hung a candy cane in the middle of the hall! It was swinging back and forth, you made it look like it was chasing Pikachu!"

"Well you... farted when testing out the living room entrance lights..."

"Ran out of comebacks?"

"... OH! Well, you were the one who got to continue decorating while I was carrying the children to their rooms! I got less of the work!"

"And while you were doing that, I wrapped up that toy with the colour changing floating light."

"Do you think anyone suspects anything from us?"

"Nah, I bet they don't even have a clue."

"Merry Christmas, thanks for agreeing to help decorate."

"Your welcome, Merry Christmas."

The End


End file.
